victors_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 8
Season 8 of Victor's Drag Race was officially announced on October 6, 2019. The first episode was released on November 10, 2019. The permanent judges of the show are Trina Vega, Adamozova Smalls, Wikozo and RuPaul herself There was a double-elimination in drag race herstory including Tia Cinched and Bebe G. Mars. There was a double-shantay in drag race herstory including Daisy Faith and Acid Bath. Virginia De Franco is the winner of the season, with Miss Fancy being a runner-up and Holly Hytes and Acid Bath being eliminated in a lip-sync smackdown. Venus Delight was picked by other contestants as a Miss Congeniality. Runway song this season is "A Little Bit Of Love" by RuPaul Contestants :█ The contestant won Victor's Drag Race Season 8. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 4 in the final competative episode. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was the one who was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Start Your Engines!" Airdate: November 10, 2019 This episode starts with new queens entrancing the workroom. As they meet each other the bell rings and RuPaul has a message. This episode's maxi challenge is Session Profession, same as in every season. Kendall Jenner, Magda Gessler join Victor, Trina and, Adamozova on the judging panel, as the first queen is eliminated from the competition. * Guest Judge: Kendal Jenner, Magda Gessler *'Maxi Challenge:' Session Profession *'Runway Theme:' My Darkside *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Virginia De Franco *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' *'Bottom Two: '''Bebe G. Mars and Cleo Bruchete *'Eliminated:' Cleo Bruchete *'Lip Sync Song:' "Venomous" by Ariel Versace *'Farewell Message': "Eat my Bru-shit, love ya Cleo" '''Episode 2: "Come Rain Or Come Shine"' Airdate: November 11, 2019 The first queen have gone home while other queens are still fighting. This time they are making flowers and then turning the runway with a category "Rainy Day". This time on the judging panel there is only family, as there is a first double elimination in drag race herstory. * Guest Judge: - *'Maxi Challenge:' Make A Flower *'Runway Theme:' Rainy Day *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Jorja Xylophone *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' *'Bottom Two: '''Tia Cinched and Bebe G. Mars *'Eliminated:' Tia Cinched and Bebe G. Mars *'Lip Sync Song:' "E-Boy" by Slayyyter *'Farewell Message': "GOOP" '''Episode 3: "Royal Ball, Hunty"' Airdate: November 15, 2019 This episode queens have to make sickning looks for the special Royal Ball. Queen Elizabeth and Sia join Victor, Trina a nd Adamozova on the judging panel. While queens are preparing for the Royal Ball, suprpisingly, Sia enters the workroom and helps them to make their looks stunning. * Guest Judge: Queen Elizabeth and Sia *'Maxi Challenge:' Royal Ball *'Runway Theme:' Royal Ball *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Daisy Faith *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' *'Bottom Two:' Miss Fancy and Venus Delight *'Eliminated:' Venus Delight *'Lip Sync Song:' "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross *'Farewell Message': "Take me to your Venus…Delight" Episode 4: "Snatch Game" Airdate: December 2, 2019 It's time for Snatch Game, the challenge all have been waiting for. Challenge where queens have to show off the charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent impersonating celebrities in a funny way. Mary Smith and Venessa Smith join Victor, Trina and Adamozova on the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated. * Guest Judge: Mary Smith and Venessa Smith *'Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner: Jorja Xylophone *'''Mini Challenge Prize: 1000$ gift card from L.A. Eyeworks *'Maxi Challenge: '''Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Hats On The Runway *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Miss Fancy *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''10000$ gift card from Rockstar Wigs *'Bottom Two: 'Daisy Faith and Jorja Xylophone *'Eliminated: 'Jorja Xylophone *'Lip Sync Song: '"Obsessed" by Mariah Carey *'Farewell Message: "Play my drums and give applause to the Windenburg XOXO Jorja" Snatch Game Characters Episode 5: "Eurovision The Haus Down" Airdate: December 4, 2019 This time queens have to sing live in Eurovision: The Rusical. Roxie Węgiel joins Victor, Adamozova Smalls and Trina on the judging panel, surprisingly, she enters the workroom and helps queens with their rusical performances, as there is first in herstory double shantay. Adamozova Smalls entered the show with her drag debut and made everyone gag. * Guest Judge: Roxie Węgiel *'Mini Challenge: '''Girl, that's gross... *'Mini Challenge Winner: Daisy Faith *'''Mini Challenge Prize: 1 week supply of Velvet handkerchiefs *'Maxi Challenge: '''Eurovision: The Rusical *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Holly Hytes *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''1000$ gift card from Morphe *'Bottom Two: 'Daisy Faith and Acid Bath *'Eliminated: 'None *'Lip Sync Song: '''"Crazy Kids" by Kesha '''Episode 6: "Santa Claus Is Coming To The Town" Airdate: December 8, 2019 Christmas is coming and queens are preparing for that. For the mini challenge queens are supposed to recommend some Christmas cookies and for the maxi challenge recommend some Christmas gifts. This time category on the runway is Classic Christmas. Mariah Carey joins Victor, Trina, and Adamozova on the judging panel.''' * '''Guest Judge: Mariah Carey *'Mini Challenge: '''Christmas Cookies *'Mini Challenge Winner: Holly Hytes *'''Mini Challenge Prize: 1000$ gift card from New York Cookies Original *'Maxi Challenge: '''Christmas Gifts Recommendations *'Runway Theme:' Classic Christmas *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Virginia De Franco and Acid Bath *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''1 week supply of Arizona tea and 10 000$ gift card from Makeup Revolution *'Bottom Two: 'Amy Davenport and Miss Fancy *'Eliminated: 'Amy Davenport *'Lip Sync Song: '"Rude Boy" by Rihanna *'Farewell Message: "Cut the cameras, deadass" Episode 7: "Why Do U Have To Be So Heartless?" Airdate: December 20, 2019 Ladies get split into two teams and they are supposed to act in two movies: Lonely Teacher & Broken Heart. Cole Sprouse and Madelaine Petsch from Riverdale join Trina, Adamozova, and Victor on the judging panel. * Guest Judge: 'Cole Sprouse and Madelaine Petsch *'Mini Challenge: 'Lama Game *'Mini Challenge Winner: 'Virginia De Franco *'Mini Challenge Prize: Two pack of Lama Game *'Maxi Challenge: '''Acting; Broken Heart & Lonely Teacher *'Runway Theme:' Heartless *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Miss Fancy *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''10000$ gift card from Wibo *'Bottom Two: 'Chrystie Le'Goth *'Eliminated: 'Daisy Faith *'Lip Sync Song: '"Mother's Daughter" by Miley Cyrus *'Farewell Message: "Thanks Ru for the FAITH in me LUV YA DAISY" Drag Queen Movies Episode 8: "It's Too Sweet!" Airdate: December 21, 2019 It's the last episode before the finale and queens are fierce! Theme is jawbreaker, where queens have to show off their colorful souls. This week on the judging panel there is only family, while the last queen gets eliminated. *'Maxi Challenge:' Art Is Fundamental *'Runway Theme:' Jawbreaker *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Virginia De Franco *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''1 week trip to Norway's Mountains *'Bottom Two:' Acid Bath and Chrystie Le'Goth *'Eliminated:' Chrystie Le'Goth *'Lip Sync Song:' "Take A Hint" by Victoria Justice & Liz Gillies *'Farewell Message': "i ♡ yall XOXO slay the finals ladies chrystie <3" '''Top Four of Season 8' Episode 9: "The Time Has Come To Crown Our Queen" Airdate: December 22, 2019 * Finale Theme: Final Runway * Miss Congeniality: Venus Delight * Lip sync Finalists: Virginia De Franco, Miss Fancy, Holly Hytes, Acid Bath * Lip sync Pairings: '''Miss Fancy vs. Acid Bath, Virginia De Franco vs. Holly Hytes * '''Lip sync Songs: ** "Loveeeeee Song" by Rihanna and Future (Fancy vs. Acid) ** "Savages" by Marina (Virginia vs. Holly) ** "Mary Jane Holland" by Lady Gaga (Fancy vs. Virginia) * Winner of Season 11: Virginia De Franco * Runner-Up: '''Miss Fancy * '''Third/Fourth Place: Holly Hytes and Acid Bath Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Round1.jpg|Round One: Fancy vs. Acid Winner1.jpg|Round One Winner: Miss Fancy Round2.jpg|Round Two: Virginia vs. Holly Winner2.jpg|Round Two Winner: Virginia De Franco